This invention relates to a convertible structure which can be assembled for use either as a pet home or as an exercise pen for the pet and which can be readily converted between the two uses. The invention is intended primarily for use as a dog home and exercise pen but can also be used for other animals such as rabbits.
Separate dog homes and exercise pens are currently available and if pet owners desire each item, they must make two separate purchases. This is a large outlay, since each item can be somewhat expensive. The current practice is also inconvenient in its use of storage space, since typically only one item is in use at any time, and is wasteful of materials in that similar wall panels may be used in each product, but are not utilized together.